


Rat In The Corner

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Fearamid, M/M, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: At the Fearamid, Stan tries to keep Bill from from hurting Ford more.  A Billstan non-con.





	Rat In The Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineslover123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineslover123/gifts).



> A joint gift for Pineslover123 and an anon at my Tumblr!

“Kiss me,” Bill says, shoving Stan up against the wall from his shoulders.

Stan wants to tell him to go to hell. But he can’t; they are in Bill’s awful, noisy castle, in the throne room. He is surrounded by monsters, but that’s not the worst part; the worst part is Ford, hanging from the ceiling suspended in blue chains, his clothes and flesh still smoking from a fresh round of electricity. He is staring down at Stan, wide-eyed and scared, shouting at him to not do it. That he’s not worth it.

Ford has never really known his own worth.

Stan reaches out, resting his hands on Bill’s sides as he leans close to the triangle, staring at him into his large, thrilled eye before pressing a kiss right above it, Bill’s lashes tickling at his throat.

He knows it’s not enough from the moment Bill starts to laugh, but he also doesn’t know how to kiss Bill since Bill doesn’t have a mouth; he pulls back a bit, waiting for Bill to take the initiative. He can still hear Ford yelling at him, sounding quite angry now, but he ignores it; the more he can spare Ford from pain, the better.

Stan waits for Bill to yank him close, to show him how he really wants to be kissed. Instead, Bill slides his hands down to Stan’s arms, snatching him from the wrists as he lifts them up and pins them against the wall, pressing forward with his body.

“No!” Ford’s voice is distant, but this time, his message is clear. “Bill, no!”

Stan gnashes his teeth together, shuddering as Bill leans in close. Bill’s bottom side grinds painfully against his groin as Bill moves Stan’s wrists into grip of one hand, pinning them behind Stan’s neck. It’s utterly bizarre to be restrained like that by this tiny creature, but as much as Stan strains against the grip, it doesn’t budge; Bill smirks at him with a curved eye as he leans closer still, letting his long lashes drag against Stan’s face.

“Let me show you how it’s done,” he says.

Bill closes his eye, his lashes retracting and his lids fattening up until they are a pair of lush, full lips, and then he is claiming Stan’s mouth, using his free hand to pry Stan’s jaws open as he slides one, two,  _three_  tongues into Stan’s mouth. The tongues force Stan’s own tongue down to the pit of his mouth as they writhe and squirm against his cheeks and teeth, pushing up against his palate. It’s uncomfortable as hell and Stan groans, breathing hastily through his nostrils.

Even breathing through his nose has become hard by the time Bill finally pulls away from him, withdrawing his tongues one by one with obscene, wet pops, leaving Stan’s mouth full of slime. Stan gags, out of disgust and for oxygen both, staring at Bill as Bill’s eye gazes at him from the back of his throat, pupil dilated into the tiniest slice of a slit.

The snap of Bill’s fingers is loud and sudden, the disappearance of Stan’s clothes is even more so; Stan cries out as Ford howls in the distance, both of them falling into astounded silence as Bill’s sides start to crack open, thick, black tentacles bursting out of him. Bill pulls Stan off the wall, whirling him around and tossing him towards the floor; before Stan hits it, he stops mid-air, remaining afloat in the air while three tentacles lunge down for Stan, one wrapping around his waist while the two others grab him tight from the ankles, pushing his legs upward so they fold over Stan’s chest, exposing his bottom to Bill.

“Bill, please!”

Stan has been able to ignore the terror inside him so far, but hearing the plain fear in Ford’s voice brings his own right to the surface, making his whole body go tight. He grabs the tentacle holding onto his torso, kicking out against the tentacles holding his legs. Bill just laughs at him, lashing out with more tentacles as he wraps them around Stan’s legs and arms, floating close to him. He reaches down for Stan’s neck with his hands, setting them around Stan’s throat. 

“This could be really nice for you,” Bill says.

One tentacle slides against Stan’s ass; when Stan glances down, he can see it’s coming from between Bill’s legs, from a gaping opening on his bottom side. It’s thicker than all the others, black and smooth; not so different from Bill’s tongue, Stan realizes. It’s hot when it rubs against Stan’s ass crack, getting increasingly slick with each stroke.

“Good thing I’m such a nice guy, hmm?”

Bill pulls the tentacle away, bringing its wet, wriggling tip against Stan’s unprepared hole. Without much ceremony, Bill starts to push it inside, his hands starting squeeze around Stan’s throat as the tentacle slides in. First, it’s only uncomfortable - the tentacle isn’t hard and blunt like a human cock is - but it doesn’t take long until the sheer size of it starts to become painful, and Stan can’t help the tears that well up in his eyes.

“Bill, please.” Ford isn’t shouting anymore, but his voice is crystal clear in Stan’s ears now. Some intentional effect from Bill, he bets. “Stop, please.”

Stan groans, breathing harshly through his nose as his throat starts to close up beneath Bill’s hands. He decides to try to relax, to make this less painful for him and Ford both; he can feel himself bottom out, the tentacle throbbing inside him as it rests against his walls, thick and warm. Bill’s eye is half-lidded now, soft with pleasure; the sight makes Stan shiver.

One tentacle wraps around Stan’s dick, which has been unattended all this time, while the tentacle inside him pulls backward a bit, thrusting back in a moment later. It repeats the motion, slowly; as Stan is patiently fucked, the tentacle around his cock starts to squirm to the rhythm of the other tentacle’s thrusts, working him to hardness. Stan bites his lips when he feels the tentacle inside him rubbing against his prostate, making his spine tingle.

“Bill,” Ford whispers, his voice seeming to fill Stan’s head.

Stan groans when the tentacle within him starts to thrust harder, making his whole body rock in Bill’s steely grip while the tentacle around his cock squirms and writhes, milking him towards an unwanted bliss. He ends up coming first, coming onto Bill’s tentacle while Bill seems to let go of any restraint he’s been showing with Stan, fucking him now with abandon as his hands squeeze even tighter around Stan’s throat. In the distance, Ford starts to scream again, begging for Bill to stop, shouting Stan’s name.

By the time Bill's tentacle goes stiff inside Stan, twitching as it starts to empty its load inside him, Stan is feeling sore and raw all over, choking against Bill’s hands when Bill’s tentacle seems to swell to an unbearable size inside him. Bill squeezes his throat a little longer before letting him go, and the rush of blood into his head is enough to make Stan feel light-headed; he gasps hard for breath, almost missing it when Bill pulls his tentacle roughly out of him. He doesn’t miss it when Bill lifts his tentacle into his sight, showing Stan the blue slick all over it.

“How about that kiss? Give it to me good, this time.” Bill’s eye withdraws in the socket again, his mouth puckering up as he lowers his tentacle out of the way, leaning close to Stan again.

Stan doesn’t want to. He wants to lie there, go to sleep, maybe die. But Ford is still hanging in his chains, and they still have long days ahead of them to survive; as soon as Bill’s tentacles withdraw from around him, leaving him to float in the air again, Stan reaches out, grabbing Bill from his sides as he pulls him down for a kiss.


End file.
